An Untitled RWSM Tale
by Girl-With-No-Name x
Summary: Rated T for a reason!: 3


Hello again. I am loving Harry Potter at the moment. Having read most of the Rose/Scorpius stories, I have a hell of a standard to reach to be even half as good as they are. But I'll try. Just so we're clear from the start, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! The fabulous J.K. Rowling does. I do own this story though. And Matt Smith. Ok. I don't own him either. Can't I Own Anything?

Scorpius' POV.

She's there. Again. Walking across the room. Her messy hair cascading down her back. Her freckles dotted everywhere on her perfect face. She's so beautiful and yet, because of our family history, she won't even look at me. She sits there, with her family everyday. Get it together Scorpius. She's perfect. She'll never feel the same way. And yet, I can't stop thinking about her. I can't go on like this forever. She's a Gryffindor. Your a Slytherin Scorp. It was never going to work. It was never even gonna start. Most girls would jump off a cliff for a date with me. All of them except the one I want. So, as I sit here, pretending to be reading this book, staring at her. I love every aspect of her. Her long, ginger hair that flows over her shoulders. Her tall, slim figure that she hides within her school robes. She's perfect. Absolutely bloody perfect. I remember the first day I saw her ...

3 Years Previous.

"Sweetie, are you sure you have everything? "My Mum asks for the millionth time.

"Yes Mum. I'm positive I have absolutely everything.

And then, there she was. Standing there with her mother and father. Her dad caught my dads eye, so my dad pulled me away and told me to keep clear of that 'Weasley' kid. Clearly some issues there. When I turned back, I got the full view of her beauty. Being the stupid kid that I was, I pushed the feelings aside and ignored them. Not my best idea.

*Flashback Ends*

But the feelings I pushed aside reared their head again at the beginning of 2nd year. I guess I couldn't take being away from her for that long. And at the beginning of this year, I felt lost without her. So I'm sat here, in a library, watching her read.

" You got it bad, dude." I heard from behind me.

" What?" Oh. It's only Brad Zabini.

" I said, 'You got it bad, dude'. We can tell you like her. Ask her out, Scorp." he smirked.

" Would you shut the fuck up she might hear you. Damn, is it that obvious. "

" Well, lets see," he said, sitting next to me.

" You stare at her every waking minute of the day. You daydream about her in the lessons she isn't in. Face it dude. You're in love with that Gryffindor chick."

'Chick'. She's more than just a chick. She's perfect. She's ... Rose.

"I'm not that bad. You say it like I'm obsessed with her." CRAP! I'm obsessed with her.

" Look Scorpius. Ask her out, because when somebody else does, you'll be emotionally wrecked. There's some dance coming up. Ask her, because I heard that some Hufflepuff dude wants to ask her. " God Dammit! I can't ask her to that. I'd make an utter arse of myself.

" I know exactly what you're thinking, Brad. I am not asking Rose to some crappy dance!" Damn Straight.

" Look dude, What's the worst that could happen?" Are You F*cking Kidding Me?

" Well ... She could laugh in my face and reject me, resulting in my heart being broken. Then she might tell everyone I asked out a Gryffindor, resulting in my reputation being ruined. With my ego destroyed, people will probably chat random crap about me. So Yeah. What's The Worst That Could Happen, Brad? You thick-headed moron!"

"Well Mr. Serious, She could have heard you!" HOLY F*CK! Rose isn't here more. She might have heard me! My face must have had the look of complete shock on it because Brad started laughing his arse off!

"Look dude," He said between giggles. "She might NOT have heard you. Chill out."

5 Hours Later.

Turns Out She Didn't Hear Me. Thank God! She didn't laugh in my face when we were paired up in Professor Longbottom's lesson. That's something I suppose. The posters for that crappy dance have been posted all around school. Most of my Slytherin friends already have dates. Even The Potter clan have dates. I'm probably gonna ask some Slytherin chick. I mean, come on. I have a reputation to uphold. I can't possibly ask Rose.

"Hey. Hey! HEY! Scorp. You Zoned Out ... Again!" God Damn It, Brad.

"Yeah Brad ... THAT WAS MY EAR!"

"Everyone is staring you know." No F*cking Sh*t Sherlock.

"Funnily enough, I worked that out on my own." I walked out of the room and went to the Slytherin common room. Who should I run into but Crystal, the dumbest girl in all of Slytherin.

"Hey Scorpius. You got a date for that dance thing yet? Oh help me, Jesus.

"Not yet ..." I said, sounding quite scared.

"You wanna go together." ARGHHHH! For the love of Merlin, NO!

"I guess so." What am I doing? NO I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU. I am so Freaking stupid.

"Yay. So, are you my boyfriend now?" She squealed.

"I guess." Help me, Jesus.

2 Weeks Later.

It's the dance thing tonight. I still can't believe I'm going with Crystal. Why in the hell did I agree? I wonder who Rose is going with? Whoever it is, he'll never be good enough for her. No man, not even myself, is good enough for Rose Weasley. I guess I should pick up Crystal now. As if my life could get anymore annoying ...

As I was walking down the corridor, I heard sobbing from the staircase. It sounded like a girl was crying. Hell no. It sounded like Rose crying. Screw Crystal. She can wait.

Rose's POV.

Why did I even agree to go with Alex? Am I that stupid? I knew he'd dump me before the dance for someone else, but I said yes anyway.

"Rose. Is that you?" Oh great. As if I wasn't upset enou... Oh who am I kidding? I'm in love with him. Like I predicted, the owner of the voice, Mr. Sex-on-legs Malfoy, strolled round the corner. Oh God. I look like sh*t.

"Yeah. It's me. What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I want to know why the hell you're crying." Why does he even care?

"It's no concern of yours." Damn. If I wasn't so shy I would ravish him right here.

"Like hell it's not. Tell me whats wrong, Rose." He ... Didn't call me Weasley?

"It's Alex." Why does he have to be so God damn gorgeous?

"You mean Dixon? What did he do to you? Did he hurt you? If he did I swear to God I will ..." Wow. He really does care.

"He left me for some other girl after he asked me. I feel so stupid for crying but I thought he liked me."

"If he left you, don't cry. He clearly doesn't see how beautif... how much he's missed out on." Is he blushing?

"Were you going to call me beautiful. If you were, thank you. You ain't too bad yourself." That sorta slipped out.

"Always knew you had a thing for me. What girl does..."

I had no other choice. He looked gorgeous. I was upset AND hopelessly in love with him. I kinda had to kiss him. It was better than I'd imagined. It was breath-taking.

"What was that?" Scorpius said after we finally finished.

"I'm not sure. You were just sat there, and I wanted to kiss you, because I'm in love with you! So I did. And you kissed me back, so it wasn't like you weren't enjoying it." Where in the hell did I get all that courage from?

"I've wanted to do that since the day we met. And yes, I did call you beautiful. Because that's what you are. Beautiful Rose."

"You're so poetic, do you know that?"

"I do now." he said before sweeping in to give me another breath-taking kiss.

Reviews are love.

It took me forever to write this!


End file.
